Various types of three dimensional (3D) measuring systems and scanning systems have been used to measure and record detailed design parameters associated with a wide variety of products and processes in various digital formats. Three dimensional (3D) scanners may generally be described as contact scanners, laser scanners and/or light scanners.
3D contact scanners typically use a respective probe to determine coordinates of various points on exterior and/or interior surfaces of a work piece. 3D contact scanners may sometimes be referred to as coordinate measuring machines (CMM). CMM machines or contact measuring systems may move an associated measuring probe to determine coordinates of multiple points on interior and/or exterior surfaces of a work piece. An associated computer and computer programs may be used to create a 3D image of the work piece based on respective coordinates of the multiple points.
3D laser scanners or 3D light scanners may use laser beams or other types of light beams projected against exterior and/or interior surfaces of a work piece. Many thousands of points may be recorded and used to determine size and position of each point and to prepare a detailed 3D image of the work piece.
Commercially available 3D scanners may produce very accurate and precise 3D data files of complex 3D objects or work pieces. Such 3D scanners may be fully integrated with associated computer aided engineering (CAE) or computer aided design (CAD) applications and may provide comprehensive measurements in an associated 3D coordinate system. Such 3D scanners may gather highly accurate and detailed digital data for quality control purposes, reverse engineering, rapid prototyping, rapid machining and/or digital mock-ups.